


Daddy Roland

by Amonoff



Category: Ni no Kuni, Ni no Kuni 2, Ni no Kuni II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Possible factual inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonoff/pseuds/Amonoff
Summary: Roland slowly grows into his role as Evan's da-caretaker.Some possible spoilers for Chapters 1 through 5.





	1. Bedtime Story

It is three in the morning when Roland finishes reviewing this month’s financial audits. Such a task is usually the king’s instead of the consul’s, but Evan had yet to fully understand all the ‘big words’ used in the reports. So it was better and faster for everyone that he do it instead while also making another simplified version the report for Evan to look over later. Besides, despite how capable Evan has proven himself time and time again, he was still a child; inexperienced. There’s still a lot he had yet to learn about running a country, finance and accounting together being one of them. Until he did, Roland would help him.

 

“So much for not overdoing it.” He sighs. It’s the fifth time this week he’s stayed up this late to work and he’s so tired he can feel his eyebags getting heavier.

 

Unless he wanted to collapse tomorrow, Roland decided it was best to finally turn in. So he packs everything up, locking away any important documents in the office safe before grabbing his coat and leaving.

 

He’s almost to his quarters when he hears the faint sound sobbing, so quiet he would have mistook it for the wind if it wasn’t coming from Evan’s room. Old yet sharp protective instincts got the better of him. Before he even thought it, he was already walking towards the young king’s room to see what was going on. Just to be on the safe side too, he summons his gun.

 

“Hello? Evan?” Roland whispers as he opens the door. He hears a gasp and movement but no response. Immediately suspicious, the man cocks his gun. “Evan? Are you awake?”

 

He looks around. Thankfully, the only suspicious thing in the room is the small lump of cover on Evan’s bed, which he was sure was Evan himself hiding under it. 

 

Roland finally relaxes, letting his firearm disappear back into his arms band. He quietly closes the door behind him and calmly walks over, leather boots hitting against the wooden floor loud enough for the child to hear. With each step, Roland swore he saw Evan flinch from underneath the sheets. When he’s finally standing right on the boy’s bedside, Roland clears his throat.

 

“Evan, I know you’re awake.”

 

“Mm…” He hears Evan whine before poking his eyes out to look out him. To Roland’s surprise and worry, they’re swollen red. “H-Hey! You’re up late.” Evan greets, trying miserably not to sound nervous.

 

“So are you. Did you have nightmare?” He guessed. Judging from Evan’s whimper as he turns away, he knows he’s hit the mark. Roland sits himself down beside the boy. “Why don’t you tell me what it is? They say nightmares tend to be about things that are bothering you.”

 

“Well, it’s not bothering me…” Evan sighs. “It’s...I was dreaming about when we escaped Ding Dong Dell.”

 

Roland stiffens. “Oh.”

 

“Yes. I don’t know why I would have it now after all this time. Perhaps I am worried about Mausinger coming to invade Evermore?”   
  


“He won’t. And if he did, he would have to pass through the Heartlands and we’ve troops stationed there to warn us if anything happened.”

 

“I know, I know…” Evan pulled the covers over himself. Seeing him upset and clearly unaffected by his words made Roland chastise himself. Of course cold logic would be insufficient for comforting a child…

 

“Hey, how about I tell you a story?”

 

“Huh?” Evan pokes head back out to see if he was being serious. Sure enough, Roland looks as serious as ever, even with the smile he puts on. “R-Really? But it’s late. And I’m too old for a story!”

 

“I think you’ll like this one. It was the story that inspired me to go into politics.”

 

Now that got Evan’s interest. The boy’s ear perked up as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable sitting position to keep listening. “Woah. What is it about?”

 

“It’s the story of a man named Hiawatha who goes on a journey end war and bring peace to his land.” Roland explains and Evan immediately jumps with excitement.

 

“Wow! So he’s just like us?”

 

Roland smiles at Evan’s enthusiasm. “Exactly like us. It was many years ago in a time that was very different. Hiawatha was part of a nation called the Onondaga, which was headed by a man named Tadodaho. Tadodaho had an insatiable thirst for violence and constantly led the Onondaga to battle after battle after battle with no victory ever being enough. As result, everyone from the people in his own nation his enemies came to fear him, and he relished in it.”

 

Evan looked visibly appalled as he heard that. “What? How horrible! How could he, a king, do that?!”

 

“He wasn’t technically a king...though I suppose his responsibilities to his nation were similar to any leader’s…” Roland mused before realizing he was getting side-tracked. “Everyone has a different ruling styles, Evan. For Tadodaho, it was using fear over his allies and enemies, and it give him a lot power and influence. That didn’t mean everyone liked it. Hiawatha was one of them as he had...lost his entire family.”

 

“Oh…” Evan looked down, sympathizing with the man’s loss.

 

“His wife was murdered by raiders, and his three daughters all died from different circumstance; two to illness and one to an accident. Some legends attribute the deaths of his daughters to Tadodaho’s sorcery.”

 

“He killed them?!” Evan gasped. Roland quickly shook his head.

 

“Doubtful but we may never know. Anyway, having lost his family, Hiawatha came to hate war. It took away people’s families too, making everyone suffer the same pain he had. But...unlike illnesses or accidents, war was avoidable. The fact that it was still continuing despite the suffering it caused made Hiawatha determined to end it.”

 

Evan nodded. It made sense when it was put that way. He could relate.

 

“So, he set about to doing it. First, he tried hold a council meeting to propose uniting with a brother tribe called the Mohawk that chose forgo war to live in peace. Tadodaho rejected the idea, having more to lose if people stopped fearing him. So Hiawatha left to join the Mohawk and find a legendary man called the Peacemaker, who had convinced the Mohawk to embrace peace in the first place. When he did find him, he presented him with a gift made from wampum. It was a bead made from shells and Hiawatha made a string of white beads sandwiching purple ones. The white beads stood for peace. The purple stood for war.”

 

“Peace defeats war!” Evan deduced excitedly. Rowan proudly nodded.

 

“That’s right. The Peacemaker was impressed, invited Hiawatha to his home, and heard his proposition for his nation to ally with the Mohawk to live in peace too. That was when they decided that that wasn’t enough. The Peacemaker proposed spreading peace to all the nations. The best place to start was with the five nations that had similar languages; the Mohawk, the Onondaga, the Oneida, the Cayuga and the Seneca. They would convince them all to ally under what is called the Great Law of Peace, which functions similarly to our Declaration of Interdependance.”   
  
Evan grew curious when he heard that. “Was that what you based it from? Our treaty, I mean.”

  
Roland nodded. “Yes. In fact, the constitution in my country was also influenced by the Great Law of Peace. A lot of the laws provided a good foundation for installing and maintaining peace and good relations.”   
  
“That’s amazing!” Evan cheered. “So will all the countries here know that same peace in your country?”

 

“Well, it’s still a bit too early to say…” Roland scratched his head, deciding it best to omit for now how exactly ‘peaceful’ his country was before being sent to this world. “But anyway, back to the story. For Hiawatha and the Peacemaker’s plan to succeed, they would need the help of someone whom the leaders of each nation would willingly listen to. That someone was a woman named Jigonsaseh, who was even more legendary among the nations than the Peacemaker.”

 

“Wow! What did she do?” Evan excitedly wondered. “Was she a queen? A knight? Or a sorcerer? Was she a peacemaker too?”   
  
“She was...a politician, in a sense. You see, women in their culture were keepers of the earth and clan leaders. Jigonsaseh herself was a clan mother, women with the power to choose and remove leaders of their nation and review new laws.” Roland watched Evan nod his head to show he was listening, clearly invested with such different ways. “Jigonsaseh also had longhouse located at a crossroad. It was open to any warriors to rest at as long as they promised not to fight in there. She would help settle disputes and feed visitors with food from the same soup bowl. In their culture, sharing food meant that they would be kin and barred from attacking each other. In this way, many people across the different nations became connected.”

 

“She did all that herself?” Evan asked with clear amazement.

 

“To my knowledge, yes. Her kindness made her well-known and respected across the five nations.” Roland answered. “When Hiawatha and the Peacemaker approached her with their idea, she approved. They got the Oneida to join first with their relations with the Mohawk. Then the Cayuga, who suffered from Tadodaho’s poor treatment. The Seneca joined next but that took more effort. Jigonsaseh was able to convince most of the leaders to agree thanks to her influence along with being Seneca like them. Only two warrior leaders were against the idea, so Hiawatha and the Peacemaker had to meet with them to settle a plan that could make them all happy. Once that was done, they only had to convince Tadodaho to let the Onondaga join their cause.”

 

“What?!” Evan jumped in surprise. “Him? After everything he’s done?”   
  
“You don’t think he’ll agree?” Roland asked and Evan looks down.   
  
“I don’t know. He sounds like a brute. And you said it yourself, he ruled with fear! How do you convince someone like that to just stop fighting?”

 

“That’s what they all must have asked Hiawatha too.” Roland laughs. “But he had a plan and everyone decided to leave it up to him. When they met with Tadodaho, Hiawatha offered him leadership over their council. In that position, Tadodaho would have the power to decide all the laws passed for all the nations.”

 

He could see the shock on Evan’s face as he gaped at him. “That was his plan?! Giving him more power?!” The child likely couldn’t fathom why such violent man should be offered such a thing when already abused it to hurt so many. Roland knew he couldn’t understand when he first heard it and even now, he still didn’t know how Hiawatha came to that decision.

 

“Yes. You can imagine how it was all rushing to Tadodaho’s head too. That was when Jigonsaseh stepped forward and ordered Tadodaho to hit her.”

 

“She did?! Why would she do that?”

 

“She saw his evil intentions and wanted to stop them. Her orders confused Tadodaho. He couldn’t hit a woman, especially a clan mother. Jigonsaseh argued back by saying that that was exactly what he does. Hit women, bully others; why does he hesitate now? In that moment, Tadodaho had a change of heart and begged for forgiveness for his past actions. Jigonsaseh saw the good in him and accepted.”

 

Evan’s face puckered as he pouted. “He really changed just like that?” he wondered with doubt.

 

“There were probably other factors as well. In fact, I doubt Tadodaho’s was as evil as he’s been depicted though his atrocities can’t be argued. Their culture preferred to pass down information orally so likely some facts were either lost or changed over time.” Roland answered, hoping to provide some explanation. “What is undeniable was that in that meeting, Tadodaho did indeed change. After hearing the rest of their proposal, Tadodaho agreed with them and the Onondaga joined them under the Great Law of Peace. After finalising the laws under the Great Law of Peace, Jigonsaseh met with the women’s council to decide each nation’s representative. These representatives were called to meet with the Peacemaker for the very first time at Onondaga Lake. Before starting, he asked a representative for an arrow, then snapped it in half. He then asked them for one arrow each-”

 

“Oh, I think I know what happens next! We have story like that here!” Evan excitedly says. “He holds the arrows in a bundle and tries to snap them all but can’t because the arrows are stronger together than apart!”

 

“Exactly right, Evan.” Roland says. He can’t believe the coincidence of this world having a similar story. “And to this day, the Great Law of Peace and the council still hold together. Hiawatha’s name, as well as those of the first council representatives, are passed down to this day as titles for each new generation of representatives. Throughout each generation, peace was always maintained. In the end, Hiawatha not only achieved his goal of ending war for his people, but also creating a peace that all their future descendants could enjoy even after centuries.”

 

“Wow…” Evan took Roland’s story in, reflecting on it as he compared it with his situation. “Do you think we can do what he did? Make a world with no fighting where everyone can be happy for years and years even after we’re gone?”   
  


“I believe we can, Evan.” Roland assured. “It’s a big task, but if it’s anything this story proves, it’s not an impossible one.”

 

“Yes, you’re right.” Evan said, smiling confidently again. “We’re definitely going to make a world where everyone can live happily ever after!”

 

Roland smiled back. “Good. But if you’re gonna do that, you need to be at your best. Which means you need to get some sleep.”

 

“Oh my, you’re right!” Evan gasped, turning to his clock to see the short hand ticking close to four. “It is a bit late isn’t it? Okay, I’ll go back to sleep. You rest too, Roland! You’ve been so tired lately.”

 

“Ah, I guess.” Roland sighed. He had forgotten that he desperately needed to sleep too. “Come on. I’ll tuck you in.”

 

Evan turned to his side while Roland grabbed the blanket. To his amusement, he sees Evan actually kneading his mattress like a cat before lying down. Roland pulled the blanket over Evan, tucking him in. Evan looked so content, hardly bothered by his earlier nightmare.

 

“Good night, Roland…” Evan yawns.

 

“Good night, Evan.” he says. Evan closes his eyes and turns over, breathing becoming steady. He’s already fast asleep.

 

The older man stands back up and quietly leaves, being careful to not make a sound even as he opens and closes the door behind him.

 

He’s supposed to be utterly exhausted but for some reason, he feels just fine now. He returns to his room for the night and retires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any factual inaccuracies regarding details about Hiawatha and the Great Law of Peace. Information used was based from Extra Credits' Hiawatha - I: The Great Law of Peace - Extra History and Hiawatha - II: Government for the People - Extra History, and Wikipedia. If there is any inaccuracy, post them in the comments.
> 
> There were 2 other works of this posted. Thank you to the guys who commented there! :D
> 
> I deleted them coz why have 3 identical works? As for why there were 3 in the first place...the site glitched while I was uploading it on my laptop.


	2. Mr. Higglesworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to the Forest of Niall, the group meets Mr. Higglesworth and Roland reacts the way any adult would.
> 
> I.e., Roland gets protective.

The Forest of Niall is a few days away on foot. With all the monsters roaming the Heartlands’ fields, and they in need of greater funds and better equipments for their travels, the journey slowed to several extra days as they explored the every nook and cranny of the new land, defeating whatever monsters that lunged for them before collecting their loot.

 

Roland took it all with a strange leisure. Less than a month into this new world with a new, young body, and he was already well-adjusted to the daily life of fighting, exploring, and hunting. So much so that now it was his old life that felt like a dream of fiction instead of the other way around. Consciously noticing that, compounded by his own growing contentment with such a life, made his stomach churn with guilt. He hates to admit it but he’s taken to throwing himself further into helping Evan with starting his kingdom just to distract himself from the gnawing feeling.

 

Just like today, Roland is busy doing his daily inventory checks over the materials and consumables, listing which they could afford to sell, keep, or need to restock. He’s about to start checking their armoury when when he hears the soft sounds of grass rustling and small footsteps coming to his direction. “Roland, may I ask you something?” Evan pipes behind him, barely able to hide his own excitement.

 

Roland smiles as he turns to Evan, lowering the pen and paper from his face to speak with him properly. The first thing that catches his eye is the map tightly clutched in Evan’s shaky hands. “Of course. What is it you’d like to discuss, Evan?” he asks.

 

Evan proceeds to unfold the map in front of him and points at a forest situated at a dead end of a path just up ahead. “This place is called Jumblewoods! Runcible told me that this place is a very popular playground for the higgledies!” Evan shyly explains, face flushed and almost completely hidden behind the held up map. “I, ah, would like to visit it! W-we might be able to find some new higgledies to join us!” Evan reasons nervously.

 

It was such an obvious lie, as obvious as it was that he simply wanted to go there and play with the higgledies that Roland can’t help but chuckle in amusement. “Well, I see no problems with that. The more help we have, the merrier.”

 

Evan’s face lights up at and he finally lowers the parchment to look at him. “Really? It’s no trouble?”

 

Roland shakes his head. “No, it’s no trouble. But let’s run this by with Tani and Batu first, okay?”

 

“Sure!” Evan nods excitedly.

 

Roland goes to call the two up and as he expected with their mutual fondness for higgledies, the two agreed excitedly with Evan to stop by Jumblewoods.

 

When they arrived to the forest, it was almost like walking into a fairy tale. Higgledies were everywhere. Climbing the trees, chasing each other in games of tag, and hopping around and dancing.

 

Tani and Evan rushed forward to gush over to the little things, who thankfully looked delighted to see the new faces.

 

Evan giggled as most ran to him and started to crowd around his legs. Tani looked on with amazement and envy. “Man, Evan! How come you’re so popular with the higgledies?”   
  
“I don’t know. I don’t even do much.” Evan bashfully answers. Tani laughs.

 

“So you just happen to be blessed with some higgledy charm? I wish I was that lucky!”

 

“Oi, you two! Thought we came to recruit, not coo!” Lofty annoyedly reminded the two.

 

Tani simply waved the little kingmaker off. “Yes, yes. Let’s go see the rest of the forest, Evan!”

 

Evan nods excitedly with a hum. “Sure!”

 

Roland can’t help smiling at seeing the two children acting as they should; playing around and having fun with little care in the world. He wished he could say the same for Batu. The man refused to approach the higgledies despite so obviously wanting to that he was practically staring holes into the cute little things.

 

“You can approach them if you want.” Roland chuckled, trying to encourage him.

 

Batu was so focused on the higgledies that he jumped hearing Roland’s voice. “Wha-?! I ain’t interested in those li’l things ya know!”

 

“Right.” Roland grinned. The teasing naturally made the man fume.

  
“Hmph! Well, let’s get goin’! Nothin to blasten do ‘ere fer a sky pirate!”

 

Roland would’ve said that there was plenty to do like foraging but Batu quickly rushed off before he could even utter a word. Deciding to give up, Roland followed everyone else further into the woods.

 

That was when they came across  **him** .

 

Waiting and dancing by a rock, a half-naked man wearing only overalls and huge higgledy mask like a creeper.

 

As soon as he came into Roland’s view, alarms start ringing in his head, then blaring when he sees Evan hesitantly walk over to the man to speak with him.

 

“Excuse me, but who are you?” he asks. The man gasps in surprise before suddenly intensifying his dancing, throwing his hips left and right with clear joy.

 

“...Higgle?! Piggle?! Y-You can’t be serious! You can see me!? Hig-hig-hig! How marvelous! You must be a wonderfully pure heart if you can see a higgledy like me!”

 

Roland immediately rushes forward, putting himself between the man and the now frightened Evan.

 

“Non-higgledy humanfolk come to the forest on occasion, but you are the first one to speak to me. Higgledy-piggledy-hee!” he continues talking and dancing like everything is fine. “Now, you may not be aware of this, but I have a penchant for collecting pebbles. Hig hig! If you can give me 10 of those sumptuous, stony delights, I will reward you with a piece of confectionary I came up with myself! Higgle! It’s true!”

 

“Confectionary? Ye mean candy?” Roland doesn’t even have to look to know that Batu is scowling from where he spoke. “That be a little suspicious comin from some random fella.”

 

“Oh, but these are very special candies! Higgle piggle!” he tries, and fails, to assure. “They’re imbued with higgledy magic! Pop one in your mouth and it will strengthen your fighting abilities. Handy for battles! Hig-hig!”

 

“Is that true?” Evan wonders aloud with scrutiny.

 

“Why yes! Perhaps you’ve already found some? Like Lemon Drops or Strawberry Chews-”

 

“Wait, youer sayin’  _ you _ made those, mun?!” Lofty exclaims, flicking his tongue in disgust. “We’ve been findin’ and pickin’ them up wherever!”

 

“Not surprising. It’s a real hit with the higgledies too. Higgle! Piggle! Sometimes they take some when I’m not looking and run off! You probably found the ones they dropped.” he jollily confirms. Roland swallows, already feeling sick to his stomach with recollections of taking the very same aforementioned candies earlier during a battle. “So, how about it? 10 pebbles for a candy!”

 

Roland firmly shakes his head. “We’re not interested.”

 

“Are you sure? Well, that’s a shame.” he says sadly while still dancing. “Higgledy-hee! Maybe next time. Anyone who can see higgledies are good people in my book!”

 

“Are you a higgledy?” Evan dubiously asks.

 

For a moment, the man dances silently. Then, he abruptly stops, slowing his dancing to a halt to stand straight and upright.

 

“Higgle! Piggle!” he squeaks, not in the same low tone as before but now actually sounding like a higgledy. It’s such a startling change that Roland instinctively backs away from him, one arm shot out and hanging protectively in front of a now frightened Evan. “What sort of a question is that!? Of course I’m a higgledy!” the higgledy man squeaks, calmly even and yet so obviously menacing.

 

“I-I’m so very sorry, sir…!” Evan whimpers. Hearing it makes Roland’s blood boil. He clenches his jaw at the higgledy man, who simply resumes dancing again like nothing’s happened.

 

Evan flees from Roland’s side, running to the higgledy statue just by cliffs and safely out of the man’s view. Lofty rushes after his king, partly out of concern for him and mostly to get away from the man too. It takes Tani a moment before she also follows them, narrowing her eyes cautiously at the man as she leaves. Only Batu remains with Roland, both glowering at him as they try to figure out what to do with someone so strange and unpredictable.

 

Personally, Roland wants to throttle him, but he’s done nothing physical to warrant that or anything else. After a minute of deep breathing, Roland turns away, deciding to check on Evan.

 

“Flippin’ heck! What a proper creeper, that one is!” Lofty scoffs beside Evan, who’s placing a piece of rugged fur on the statue. “You alright, Evan? You ‘in’t scared, mun?”

 

Evan shakes his head but he’s still trembling. His mood lightens when a yellow higgledy with a cloak pops up from the stone.

 

“You need to be more careful with who you talk to, Evan.” Tani huffs, arms crossed, before she throws another stink eye at the higgledy man. “Ooh! If we were back at Cloudcoil, we’d have thrown him off the canyon already!”

 

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think, Tani?” Evan asks. The girl immediately shakes her with a proud grin.

 

“Course not! He’s obviously suspicious!”

 

“Hey, Evan?” Roland calls him, tapping his shoulder, the contact catching Evan off-guard and making him jump.

 

“Ah, Roland! What is it?”

 

Tani and Lofty, taking note of serious Roland looked, decided to leave the two.

 

Evan instinctively gripped his shirt, clearly nervous. Roland smiles, hoping to reassure him. “I used to get run into guys like that when I was your age.”

 

Hearing that made Evan turn up to him in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. My neighbourhood was actually pretty dangerous. You always had to watch your back for strange people.” Roland said. “Luckily I had my mother. You have us Evan. Don’t worry about people like that.”

 

“I-I know.” Evan mutters meekly, a smile coming to his face. “Thank you, Roland.”

 

“...why don’t we look around the other side of the forest? If the map is to be trusted, we might be able to find a lot more here. Maybe treasure?” Roland suggested. Evan nods and runs back to the others.

 

He gives the still dancing higgledy man one last, cold scowl before leaving.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else think that Mr. Higglesworth was creepy? Like, seriously. Half-naked, dancing, offering candy to children for pebbles... I was honestly expecting a little cutscene like with Auntie Martha but nothing. As much as I'd like to think that Roland would be the kind of dad who'd throw down for their kid, he's been pretty hands off most of the time with Evan, letting him settle things out himself. Still, against people he can't fully understand or predict, and as suspicious as Mr. Higglesworth, what would Roland do?
> 
> Personally, if I ran into someone like Mr. Higglesworth on the streets, I'd scram fast.
> 
> Also, anyone know some good resources for Welsch dialect?


	3. During the Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland comforts Evan as they run.

Roland felt his lungs burning as he kept running, with Evan barely able to keep up from his own exhaustion. They had been running for miles now. The sounds of the mice guards looking for them were now a great deal behind, not that Roland was going to risk stopping at an open field where he and Evan could still be easily spotted.

 

“R-roland, wait-!” Evan weakly gasped behind him, voice staggering between his heavy, tired breaths. Before Roland could respond, he suddenly heard Evan yelp, followed by a thud and Evan crying.

 

Protective instincts immediately kicked in, and Roland turned with a summoned sword in hand. Thankfully, there were no guards in sight, but Evan was on the ground, feebly trying to get back up with shaky arms and a swollen, red face as he stifled a small sob, a heartbreaking scene for Roland all the same.

 

He carefully approached Evan, holding the boy’s shoulders and gently helping him up. Evan staggered on his knees, scraped and stained with dirt and patches of what Roland realized was blood.

 

“T-Thank you…” Evan sniffed quietly, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to hold back more tears. “I’m fine… We should keep moving…”

 

“Yeah…” Roland agrees, nodding his head. But from just one look at Evan, heck even from just hearing his own gasping and short breathes, he realized that they couldn’t go very far for much longer. The sun was already setting fast. As nice as escaping under the cover of night sounded, that was definitely easier said than done. Neither he nor Evan knew the area they were in very well and they barely had any supplies except the clothes on their backs, a few weapons, and whatever Aranella could hastily put together in a short amount of time. The guards chasing likely had torches and magic and other ways to make tracking them down easier. And if by chance they didn’t or decided to finally give up, then they would just have all the monsters inhabiting the area to worry about coming after them, including packs of canine-like creatures that, according to Evan, were famously ruthless, nocturnal hunters.

 

“We need to find a place to hide and rest for the night. ” Roland suggested first and foremost after evaluating their situation. Beside him, Evan offered a soft nod.

 

“Yes, I think you’re quite right, Roland.” Evan rested his cheek against his hands, trying to recall anything that he could about the area that might help. Suddenly, he beamed at Roland. “Oh, I remember! Nella once told me how these mountains here housed so many interconnecting caves and paths that it was once used by bandits as a way to hide and escape authorities. It isn’t used much these days though so maybe we can hide there too?”

  
  


“Sounds like a plan.” Roland decided, figuring that it was their best bet so far. Evan's smile brightened to hear him agree.

 

“It just over there. We should move quickly.” Evan made to move, likely to try and lead Roland to where the mountains were which he found was unnecessary with the land formation itself was hard to miss. More worrying than that, Roland could see Evan’s legs stagger and wobble with each step he took. There was no way he could let Evan walk around in such a state.

 

As rude as it was, Roland decided not to ask for Evan’s permission before he quickly leaned down and scooped the boy up in his arms. It was, to Roland’s now growing worry, surprisingly easy. Evan was light, too light for a boy his age, and he could feel every weak tremble from Evan’s tired body.

 

“W-What are you doing, Roland!?” Evan demanded, though he didn’t even so much as kick to get away. He did ball his fists angrily but he was still shaking. “Put me down now!”   
  
“Your exhausted and injured.” Roland flat out told him and tightened his grip on Evan when he felt him try to wriggle away. He adjusted his hold on Evan, one arm under the young boy to help hold him up while he kept another on his back to support his weight on him. Evan tried to push him away to no avail.

 

“I’m fine! I said I’m fine! I can walk perfectly by myself!” Evan’s voice started to crack. “So put me down, Roland!”

 

The man kept firm expression. “No. Evan, you need to rest. I know you don’t think it but you’re not in the state to continue.”   
  


“And you are?” Evan snapped, angrier than Roland expected and it takes him aback.

 

“I’m a grown adult.” Roland clarified. “I’ve...actually been through worse than this. You haven’t. A lot of things happened to you today. If you keep forcing yourself to keep going on like this-”

 

“I’m not forcing myself! I can rest after we find a place to rest! I don’t need your help!” Evan shouted.

 

Roland jumped on the spot in shock,  and very soon, he saw Evan’s face melt from  only able to stare at Evan as he sees his face contort equally to surprise, then to horror as his realized his outburst and let it sink in.

He lowered his head immediately in shame. “I-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to yell!” Evan choked regretfully.

 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to apologize.” Roland consoled him, raising his hand to gently push the boy’s head against his shoulders. He felt him trembling as Evan tentatively wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

“No, it’s not. I lost my temper and took it out on you.” He mumbled into his shoulders. Roland sighed and stroked the boy’s head.

 

“You have every reason to feel angry, Evan. There’s nothing wrong with that. You lost your home, your people...Aranella, your father.” Roland felt Evan’s clutch tighten. “Cry. It’s okay to. I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

 

As soon as Roland assured him that, Evan bawled. Roland could feel the tears staining his coat and it did little to ease the growing pit in his stomach.

 

“I…! I’m so angry!! Why did Mausinger do this to us?! I thought he was like family!” Evan sobbed. “He consoled me! When father died! We were by his bedside and he consoled me! But he killed him so why?! Why did he do it!? Why?!”

 

Roland let him scream and rage; let him pound arms until they were sore and let him rest on his shoulder until he couldn’t feel it. Eventually, Evan’s voice became so hoarse he could only quietly sob. Somehow, in all that time, nothing came to disturb the two.

 

It was like the universe decided to let them have this moment, if only for a little while.

 

When Evan finally stopped and Roland could only hear small, tired snores escape him, he moved again, and walked as fast as he could towards the mountains to hopefully find some shelter to rest in.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing. I was trying to write about Roland feeding Evan after noticing how thin he was at the beginning of the game and them bonding over it. But I just couldn't manage it.
> 
> Basically my idea is is that Evan's appetite plummeted as he had to watch his father, well, slowly waste away. He hadn't been eating properly until his time with Roland. Second idea came when Evan was trying to make a dish for his sick father but never succeeded since King Leonhard died.
> 
> Something I'd like to think too, this situation is very familiar to Roland. He's had to take care of his sick son and carrying a thin, light Evan reminds him of when he used to carry his son around. His outbursts, refusing his help, snapping and then apologising... It's probably difficult for him.


End file.
